


Turn Your Back To The Sun 背阳

by Tean



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-452123 SUM：从分裂后掉落至AXIS事件的金刚狼发现整个地球（应该还有一小部分的宇宙）都疯得不像话。唯一值得庆幸的是这里没僵尸宇宙（Earth-11080）那么疯，当然很快他就不再这么想了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Back To The Sun 背阳

警告：AXIS#5之后的事情都被忽略掉，为了爱与和平【。以及作者不会写肉，真的。又，所有的OOC都是我的。

 

Part One：One Day，Die Twice

他的肋骨痛得要死。洛根能听见断骨试图自我拼合而产生的摩擦细微响动，在他昏沉脑袋里掀起的动静好比有什么人故意用指甲在黑板上刮擦那般难受。洛根能感觉折裂出的尖锐和残片如何戳到黏膜上，让他的神经饱受折磨，甚至不得不生生憋住了一口咳嗽。  
然后他睁开了眼睛。粘液，气泡，管子，见鬼。  
洛根敢指着查克的光头起誓他在闭上眼睛之前可是好好的待在自己学校的办公桌后。好吧，他当时确实是在灌一瓶68年的威士忌，缅怀——摆脱以往的狗屎，最后趴倒在一卷气味难闻的卷宗里睡着了。绝对，绝对没有这么个大罐子。  
他试着忽略重生的痛苦——你早应该习惯这些了，老家伙——在这堆黏糊糊的黄绿色果冻里又是划手又是蹬脚地上浮，头顶刚触到透明的盖子那玩意居然就自己打开了。他张开手指握住边缘，这些粘液滑溜溜地滴滴答答让他差点又掉下去，费了半天的力气把自己拽上来，跨越过这营养槽还是别的什么后总算是触到了冰冷然而安心的地面——如果不提那些天杀的胶状物让他脚底打滑的话。  
现在他总算能咳出声了。洛根把塞在头发里的软固体扒拉下来，擤出鼻腔里堵着的那些，然后狠狠啐了几口。这几乎像是以前，他恶狠狠地拔着身上横竖插着的管子，接口处的钩子悬在空气里咬着牙想重新钻进他的皮肉之下，让他挥爪子削成了碎片——像是还在X武器那会儿，没完没了的实验，没完没了的发炎，没完没了的失忆，把他的大脑磨平成光秃秃的荒地，只剩下野兽般的本能。他可好不容易才找回些沟壑。  
皮肤几乎无法再承受的冰意让他意识到自己该干些正事了。洛根简单打量着这个黑漆漆的、几近一无所有的实验室，拿起旁边架子上的白大褂权当毛巾简单处理了一下几乎要干成一层薄壳的不明物，再抬头时发现白大褂的里头是一套朴素无奇的夏装，纯色T恤和牛仔裤。虽然有点大，但是挽起裤腿总比没有强。  
洛根在走向出口的那短短几秒中依然努力搅和差点和那些粘液混为一谈的脑汁，试图想起到底出了什么岔子，或者这又是那群小鬼用来整他的新式恶作剧？说不定那粉脑袋苦艾尔正躲在桌子后面得意洋洋地宣称他再一次耍了金刚狼的脑子，嗯？  
他有些过于专心致志以至于在打开门的那一瞬间差些掉下这百米之上的小黑屋。蓝天，白云，一辆飞艇尾气呛了他一脸。这些都不是重点，重点在于满眼都是的电子显示屏，大个儿的天启（噢，见鬼。）和两位萨默斯（哈，又是萨默斯家族？）正抬起双臂于胸前摆出一个装模作样的X，交叉的中心所隐示的方向上竟是一片废墟。被精准削去一半的帝国大厦[1]现在的模样活像是片烤焦的吐司，曼哈顿刚刚经历了一场世界大战还是怎么的？  
正在他眯起眼睛打算看得更远时又是一艘飞艇经过，被蒸烤的空气波纹里弥漫出一股糊味让他皱起鼻子。洛根憋住一口气，估算如果现在跳下去重生需要多久，而就在他的脚后跟刚刚离地时那艘飞艇居然兜了一圈转回来，上头坐着两个发色鲜艳就差化身彩虹仙子的毛小子，烦不烦？  
先是窝在副驾驶里头的那个看了看他，仰头发射出一炮噪音般的大笑：“金刚狼！是金刚狼！看他一脸酸样！”  
他哼了声，钢爪随着驾驶座上的脑袋一起冒出来，这小子把涂着紫指甲油的手指头塞进嘴里吹了一口：“哟，是真的，兄弟！”  
现在洛根收紧上嘴唇呲牙，克制自己不去扭掉他们的脑袋。很显然他没能吓住这两个混球，因为他们越发兴奋怪叫开远了：“变种人万岁！天启万岁！变种人万岁！”  
这到底是怎么回事，复仇者被赶出纽约了？变种人占领了曼哈顿？  
好吧好吧，不管怎么样他总是得跳下去的。有位先知管这叫什么来着？  
喔，对了，信仰他妈的跃。

他的肋骨痛得要死——他今天是不是已经说过这话了？洛根闷声从一堆碎石块上跪爬起来，在心底数了一二三勉强翻了个身，依靠着楼角的墙壁。虽然吐气时胸腔里隆隆作响，但起码他在恢复。几分钟后他颇有些可惜地把沾满鲜血的T恤从破碎的肉皮上扯下来，不用想也知道那之下青青白白的血管和骨头参差成什么鸟样——洛根甚至开始理解死侍那个神神叨叨一刻也停不下来的疯子了，痛得想往自己脑壳里灌上几发子弹的时候总得找点什么事来干好转移注意力，省得他都开始琢磨腿上的疼和胸口的疼到底有什么不一样——更正，灌上几发子弹没有用，会适得其反。  
这次他等了有将近十分钟，足够让他在脑子里过一遍此生的死对头和他能尽力想到的情况。让人恼怒的是没有一种情况能和现在的一团糟对上号，更让人恼怒的是很显然这不是昆汀·苦艾尔的恶作剧，这么看来他的麻烦有点大。  
或许还是老一套，洛根动了动手指确认没问题后爬起来，不知出于什么原因这个宇宙该死的需要他，于是他得帮忙，完事再让人送回去，呃，或者杀回去。  
他记得以前干过这事，瘦子的某个见不得光的任务，他们还在乌托邦里头开心得扮着家家酒的时候。斯科特·萨默斯套着那身似乎从一出生起就贴着他的皮质战斗服，身后落地窗透进来的血红落日稀释了，让那双红眼睛不那么令人想撕扯，撕扯下平静和谨慎的面具看看那之后究竟藏了些什么东西。  
但也许只是他单纯地想抱怨和发怒。  
还有，对方的嘴唇。抿得很薄，因为压力近乎透明，里面吐出的字句可是重量级的：“你会恨我的，洛根。”  
他当时是怎么回答的来着？  
这件事的重要程度很快被另一件事压过：远处出现了一个快速飞行着的红斗篷，从那装饰着薄翅膀的金属头盔来看应该是那位北欧神祗。但越接近洛根就越觉得不对，托尔的气味根本不对，像是被逆转了，因为就算再如何被激怒他也不曾闻上去如此疯狂。  
“托——”  
剩下的话被一锤砸回断裂的口腔里。一颗牙齿滑进喉咙。鲜血。疼痛。一句脏话。  
金刚狼今天又死了一遍。

他的肋骨痛得要死——他都快厌倦这个把戏了，说真的。但是疼痛是真实的，如此真实，最糟也不过在一个小时之内重生两遍，这都要他妈的打破记录了！而他甚至没搞清楚情况！  
有什么人粗暴地拍了拍他的脸颊，他用尽全身意志力去调动眼部的肌肉试图把视线从一堆肿胀的破烂肉块中挤出去，当他就要成功时那人再次颇为不耐烦的扇了他另一半脸，怎么，这人以为自己是上帝还是什么？  
“金刚狼，我知道你醒着。”声音很耳熟，但鉴于他的脑袋刚刚被砸成肉泥还没有恢复完全也就只能定义为“熟悉”。  
几秒后他终于成功了：是猎鹰，但是却穿着美国队长的衣服——还拿着美国队长的盾牌？史蒂夫·罗杰斯呢？  
“X战警把你复活有什么目的？”黑人领袖开口问道，语调缝隙里嵌着权威和厌倦，还有被压抑得很好的疯狂。  
他是不是也已经用过好几次“疯狂”了？  
“照我说他们不会把他丢在大街上的，金刚狼只是一个诱饵。”猩红女巫嗤了一声便扭过脸扬高下巴不去看他。  
“那我们就把来救他的所有人杀掉。一劳永逸。”托尔显然比他想象得还要扭曲。  
“沃索，”他清了清喉咙把一口粘着灰尘的黏痰咽回去，“——我说，有人能给我解释一下情况吗？复仇者和X战警干了一架？”  
旺达嘲讽的唇角吊地更高，而山姆则退开了一步，把他的视野腾空大半：东拼西凑的地下室，灯泡孤零零地吊在裸露的电线下，空气里一股流通不畅的腐臭。莫不成复仇者们已经悲惨至此了？  
三个人中没有一个肯理他的。洛根压下脾气，也自得重新闭上眼睛安心恢复，直到耳朵捕捉到了一点极其诡秘的，“嘭”的一声。  
库尔特？  
然后他睁开了眼睛，冰雪，狂风，雾气，他猜对了。  
暴风女，蓝恶魔，鲍比，罗刹，甚至还有个半张脸烧毁的艾利克斯，这营救他的架势可是够隆重的。

Part Two：Home，Sweet Home

如果非要说，这场他还从没见过，甚至隐隐好奇的两个团队大战还是挺让人失望的。复仇者迅速撤离，托尔的嘟嘟囔囔被猎鹰训斥了回去，而X战警看上去也根本不屑于追逐。  
罗刹为他松了绑，手套滑过他新生的肌肉带来一股震颤。剩下的人围着他微笑，唇角柔软亲切，然而却不对劲。好像就连这些他最熟悉的人，好像这个世界的所有人都被某种狂热攥住了，眼球下灼烧着冒泡的深粉色，有愤怒之火向上攀爬，渗透为冰冷的血丝，漠然的蔑视，以及残酷的眉头，最后顺着重重藤蔓结出沉甸甸的果实。  
“欢迎回来，洛根，虽然不知道你是怎么做到的。”奥罗洛轻轻拍着他的肩，“得谢谢迈克和约翰尼，不然我们也不可能这么快找到你。”  
“你是说......”  
“彩虹仙子，是的，约翰尼是一位心灵感应者。”  
“不，我的意思是，这里的我死了？”  
一阵可怕的静默。 苦涩之果流出了汁水，而洛根意识到那是毒药。  
“我们先回家吧，一个新家，我觉得你会爱上她的！”鲍比一如既往的扮演着破冰者的角色，他的腔调里也依然保留着少年时代那种暖洋洋的拖音，在这五个人当中也就他不论闻起来还是看上去都还算正常。  
洛根来回扫视了所有人，屈于某种重压点点头，顺应了这发展。  
他随他们一起跨上了一台画着大大的X的飞艇，这机器确实轻便而舒服，嗡嗡声平缓而规律。一路上洛根都在尝试着找机会重新开口提问，但是没有人肯施舍他这个机会。他们端坐，他们缄默，他们只肯在看到毁灭时才眨眨眼睛。眼看飞艇速度均匀下降就要到达新的目的地，洛根决定豁出去：“你们没有回答我的问题。”  
“为什么不去问斯科特，”女孩咯咯笑着向库尔特那边望了一眼，后者本站在飞艇的尾端平台上甩尾巴挽着几个剑花，在罗刹的推脱落音之时感应般抬头，把那笑意原封不动装配进自己的眼睛里去。这一瞬间洛根忽然发现库尔特和罗刹现在有多么像异卵双胞胎。  
“没错，你应该问斯科特。”蓝皮肤变种人一个翻越蹲到他的肩头，海盗剑柄贴着他的脊椎渗入一股——尽管他并不想承认——恐惧。  
“欢迎来到我们的新家‘殿宇[2]’，也有人把它叫做乌托邦二号。”一直抱胸偏头仿佛厌恶直视他的艾利克斯忽然伸手指着他们面前的建筑物，他还完好的一半脸上泛出一股病重之人才有的虚脱红热。空洞的烈焰。  
由几片巨大的方形组合而成的建筑物反射着星点冷芒，看上去像是野心和苛刻混生出的怪物，洛根可不承认这东西跟他们的之前的小岛很像，这玩意活像个机器人，色调更为晦暗，材质也不是以金属为主，这认识让他的嘴巴旁侧涌出一股苦味。  
“欢迎来到天启时代。”  
有什么人如是说道，但既没有橄榄枝也没有竖琴。更古怪的是没有人为他领路，而所有人都把这视为理所应当。他走进大门时确实有很多人转过头来张大嘴巴挑起眉角，但他所熟知的朋友和战友最多也是轻飘飘一句问候，就忙着离开做自己的事。没有拥抱。好像他们所有人的身后都被安了一个齿轮钥匙，有什么无形的力量在不停扭动不停催促，好像他们所有人心中的那股虚妄之火无穷无尽，直到他们自己化为灰烬飘散而去。不过他也算就此确认了“自己的”死亡，尽管没有人愿意同他讨论细节，一小部分人僵硬的眼珠背后略过不易察觉的痛苦和裂痕。  
洛根能做的也就是瞎晃。他发现这建筑里面更像是剧院，有着宽阔的讲台和层层叠叠的座位，活像每晚都要开一场演讲和煽动。他想找教授，想找瘦子，想找那些还没出现也许会跟他解释一切的人，然而一个他没见过的黑皮肤小鬼像是看白痴一样看着他：“X教授已经死了——好吧，也不能说全死，毕竟他们说还有那么点人格藏在红骷髅的脑壳里。你的消息已经快落后一个世纪了，伙计。”  
什么，查克死了？红骷髅又是怎么回事？而且这小鬼还说复仇者和X战警确实干了一架？最操蛋的是，这就是他们的未来而不是他以为的平行宇宙？  
他甚至没发现自己在人来人往的走廊上捂住了脸。  
洛根倒是希望有人来给自己的脑壳上嘣上一枪。  
他甚至不知道自己会如此惊讶，在他长得可怕的一生里已经有过足够多的死亡了。死亡从来也不嫌多，和活着一起构成不平衡的循环往复。拥有，失去，被拥有，再失去。不去拥有。这样失去就不比死亡更残酷。  
他痛恨自己会在这时候想起斯科特，这种下意识让他愤怒。斯科特·萨默斯就像是个无处不飘晃的幽灵，他不逼迫自己忙叨而回头的每一瞬间都能瞥见踪影。他想起加拿大的冰雪，想起琴，想起一顶破旧的牛仔帽，想起曾在酒吧里与他分享同一杯酒的士兵。  
见鬼，操。  
有什么人像是算好了时机要打扰他，肩头处一片手指肚大小的热量。  
他移开手。斯科特·萨默斯，还真是提魔鬼魔鬼就来。照他以往的脾气这身傻兮兮的制服和对方脸上的X应该是最先被嘲笑的，但他一开口就是控诉：“你不是我的那个萨默斯。”  
气质也不一样。他的萨默斯仍然同情，仍然脊背挺直，仍然看上去无坚不摧，而不是如此支离破碎。  
“显然你还没开始恨我才会这么说。”这位萨默斯做了一个洛根从未见过——还未见过的含糊手势，语调可是斩钉截铁直入主题：“我听人说你想找我谈谈。”  
“你把我弄来干吗？”  
他只是说出一个猜测，对方既没肯定也没否定：“很多人想念你，洛根。”  
这不公平，他想到，毫不公平，他已经经历了未来，而他拥有的只是过去。  
下一个问题。“你们怎么会变成这幅鬼模样？”  
对方的外壳被精准敲开了，露出里面的软体：“我们到一个安静点的地方谈，洛根。”  
所谓安静点的地方不过是一个没有人来往的天台，视野很好，能一直望到地平线的尽头，这也得部分感谢曼哈顿除去废墟也不余多少建筑。萨默斯就站在这残破景象之上，跟他那脸胡茬倒是很搭，跟他故意压低的声音一点也不搭：“我感觉到了不对。”  
“把我搞来不对还是杀死查克不对还是引发世界大战不对，萨默斯？”  
他明显刺痛了对方。用匕首捅进对方最柔软而毫无防备的部分，用轻柔迟缓的动作旋转扩大伤口。洛根能感觉到一阵恶毒的快意。  
斯科特很厌倦，也许是麻木，也许是把感受再次埋进无声的尖叫深处：“争论已经得足够多了。”  
而他几乎在同一时刻后悔：“我不是——”  
斯科特只是伸手止住了洛根：“我知道。”好像他真的知道。  
他能感到怒火如何从一颗落入池塘的石子变为圈层波纹，再变为潮汐与巨浪，最后湮没天际。就在他要冲上去狠狠揪着对方的衣领让他认识认识自己的时候天空警报轰然拉响。  
洛根仰头看了一眼。  
“操。”

Part Three：You Can Take，You Can Give

一次前恶人联盟的袭击。用“前”是因为他们现在自称正义，好像那善恶轴心真的能把他们完全变另一个人似的。说真的，如果反派不再摧毁世界，英雄不再保护世界，说不定很多烦恼便也一并消去，纽约人民也用不着没半个月就见识一场好莱坞式的动作大片，顺便嘲笑乡下来的土包子见到个三流超级英雄就痛哭流涕。  
我们所战斗和经历的一切只是为了夺人眼球，伙计，死侍曾在他旁边用武士刀捅着自己溅出来的脑子，在泥地上拖出一道深痕，你死了销量蹭蹭上涨，你活了销量也蹭蹭上涨，所以你就得死来活去，看着他们一会儿呼天喊地一会儿狂喜不已——当然喽，你得是个重要角色才行。或者那些大事件，地球不够折腾的就折腾宇宙。老子被折腾烦了，老子也看不惯这些编剧用别人还没“去他妈的老子不在乎了”的感觉胡闹，老子要去杀他个来回。  
洛根当时没有问他什么是销量和编剧。还有疯子韦德比比划划的第四面墙和屠杀文学名著的豪言。他的舌头因为酒精不正常的肿胀着，于是只能拍了拍对方的手臂。  
库尔特和鲍比是最先冲上来的人，前者用虔诚的德语口音问好，而洛根转过了脸，知道自己并不能怪罪现在的库尔特，更无法指责现在的鲍比。他嗅见轴心旋转似乎让他们之间多了一点什么，也许是因为他们都还留有一部分童稚。  
天空的阵势相当壮观。万磁王，毁灭博士，以及洛基。身后跟着鬼知道里头有什么的战舰。他们盯着他，彻头彻尾的反感：“X战警已经堕落至此了吗？”  
“你们是来开战的吗？”斯科特只回了这么一句。这么一句，包裹着层层叠叠的严酷，包裹着无力拆穿的掩饰，但核心如此显而易见。  
“魔型女曾想要跟你们谈谈，但你们拒绝了。”万磁王垂头注视他们，洛根惊讶于那其中的金属质感的软化，情感不再是稀有品。  
“而你正在试图矫正我们不去走你的道路。”天启登场。那个喃喃低语自己是个好人的少年不见了，一点踪迹也没有了。他还记得那青灰色眼睛里纯净的天真。  
“这不一样。”  
“如果你要指责我们正在毁灭世界的话，我会告诉你，几乎是好人给世界带来最大的破坏[3]。不论善恶，我们何尝不都迷恋看他人受苦，看他人在仇恨中流干泪水，看结局是痛快的血债血偿——你们可从来不想谈谈，我说得没错吧？”  
回应他的是毁灭博士的能量攻击。  
虽然总是有点倚老卖老的意味，但洛根仍想说在他经历的大大小小的所有战役中，还没有一个如此怪异而毫无道理。他是这战争中的编外人员，他没有帮忙，但也没有袖手旁观。长久以来他才是那个负责毁灭的人，而现在他却收起尖利钢爪用血肉之躯保护。  
这可真讽刺。  
洛根把一些小毛头从暴露自己的高处扯下来，不管他们在自己的手臂里如何挣扎怒骂；洛根把受了伤的无论站在哪一方的人类、变种人、机器人——管它呢——安置在暂且安全的庇荫处；洛根与这战斗格格不入，然而他知道自己属于。  
和站在高台边缘参与指挥的斯科特一样属于。在某处时间断裂的边隙他的身影与过去重叠，那时他们为了家园而战，分离海浪而来的古神近敌也不能动摇分毫。然而现在，这一切是为了什么？  
“这世界真是疯了。”他摇摇头，耸耸肩。  
等候已久的魔型女从战舰跃下，优雅落地抬头已是琴的模样，头发鲜艳如玫瑰，周身沐浴火焰，眼瞳是全白的力量。还没等这假冒的变形者做出任何举动，洛根就怒吼着扑了过去。  
她怎么敢？！  
这真是个见鬼的举动。尽管他厌恶，他愤怒，他仍然渴望，他仍会守护。  
多少个黄昏他在公路上提速狂飙，多少个夜晚他在学校的草坪小路上踱来踱去，多少个清晨他拎起一打啤酒无人对饮，他都不肯承认他该死的想念他们。他该死的不能容忍什么人使他受伤。而斯科特什么都不知道。  
他们一起翻滚到几块水泥掩体后的黑暗空隙中，一侧嘴角流着血的斯科特·萨默斯被压在他身下，他们之间就隔着一丝鼻息，这让他全身的血液都猛窜上头部。太多了，他几乎是颤抖着想要赶快起身离开，但斯科特却轻轻抬起了头。太多了。渴望也如此残酷。  
“你们依旧把她视为我的弱点，是吗？”他在他的耳边低语，喉头的震颤贴着他的颈侧，语调平静地让人心碎：“不是了，不再是了。”  
洛根不知道自己为什么会这么做。他真的不知道。也许是拥抱的滋味太过紧实而美好，也许那声音就是最终到来的诅咒，也许只是，他们都迫切的需要一个吻。  
一个吻，他轻轻的舔舐那破损的伤口，舌尖碾转除去血迹，翻起的皮肤被浸湿，被打开，让他着迷。  
“医务室。”斯科特贴着他的嘴唇命令道。  
他欣然从命。

倒在床上之前洛根的所有记忆仅限于萨默斯“咣”的一声关上了门还不忘反锁，然后他们就重新找到了对方的嘴唇。洛根伸出双手捧住对方的脸颊，四指在他耳后紧紧锁着，鼻尖倾歪顶住他的脸颊，舌头在微陷的脸颊里激烈交战。萨默斯的手一开始是紧紧贴在身侧的，但现在它们正犹豫着抬起，以近乎温柔的——洛根猜是对付小妞的——方式扶着他的后腰，并不是催促。  
攻城略地，溃不成军。  
他在长吻的喘息间低头看了眼现在躺在自己身下的斯科特·萨默斯。过于乖顺，而且紧张，还有那么点儿绝望。那双镜片之后的眼睛依然静寂，似乎就连情欲也无法往那双艳红里添一把柴似的。这几乎让他羞愧了，还有点不甘，尽管洛根现在又硬又痛。  
而他真的离开了。把自己挪到病床的另一端，为自己表现地像是个动物而恶心：“我们不应该……这不应该。”  
“我知道自己在做什么，洛根。”斯科特·萨默斯露出一个像是微笑又像是撇嘴的动作，“你想要我，不是吗？”  
他意识到自己正在被引诱。这不对，非常不对。没有一件事是对的。但在性这档子事上他的自制力一向不那么强，洛根重新覆上去，咬住对方脖颈的动作明显温和了些，斯科特没有拒绝，一只手叠在他的后脑。  
他能嗅到一股黑色的阴谋味道，但他不那么确定。他能品尝到痛苦和眷恋交织在一起的咸甜，但他不那么清醒。  
洛根拉开他的衣服，这新式战斗服倒是不与他作对。手顺着温暖的侧腹抚上去：“你是个混球，萨默斯。”  
“没错，艾利克斯还说我是万磁王最好的学生。”他带着一种施舍的姿态，给予所有洛根想要的，满足洛根的一切需求。  
这让他不爽，然而他无法停下。因为恐惧。  
洛根一面断断续续地继续亲吻一面模糊思考着他是不是知道。他们注定要在这事儿上缠个没完——是不是意识到了自己的疯狂然而没人纠正，于是纵然滑入地狱与深渊。是不是明明想要补救，然而只能对自己进行惩罚。  
这想法让寒意从岩浆之中结冰，但动作记忆轻而易举地将其抹去，肌肤相贴的热度也如此暖人。洛根挑开布料下拉，一点耻毛漏了出来，紧接着半硬的下体，而他没做多想就含了上去。  
一声吞咽下去的呻吟。  
一下克制住了的颤抖。  
不够，不够。  
他找到了那个入口，干燥而紧密，而斯科特终于显出一丝退缩。但他却又很快重新放松了自己，纵容，交出控制权，近乎自暴自弃。  
他重新找到对方的嘴唇：“不。”  
“别否定。”洛根吃惊于对方在此刻还如此镇定的声音，显然他误解了什么，“造成这一切的是我。”  
他缓慢地扩张，缓慢的进入，缓慢的动作。缓慢，但不美好，更提不上愉悦。这多可笑。尽管他的肉体贪婪地接受并给予着，但他却觉得如此......压抑。无法交融。  
无法——  
在他冲撞时他发觉斯科特的眼角渗出了一点泪光，不知道是因为快感还是痛苦。洛根不知是该揍他一拳还是再吻他一次。但他最终什么也没做，只是加快了速度。尽管紧致包裹，尽管快感堆积，但洛根却像是寄居于自己躯壳里的观望者，斯科特身上的那种疲老于无形之中揪住了他的心。  
在临界点时斯科特把他拉下来拥入自己的怀抱，就像一对真正的情人做的那样。斯科特用了过分的力气，话语轻如羽绒：“我欠你很多，洛根。”  
不。他再次否定，意义不同地否定，然而没能说出口。你没有辜负我，没有辜负我们。这不是惩罚，这不是补偿。  
这不是。  
然而高潮之中他们处在各自的真空。

Part Four：Let It Be，Let Him be

他从一团混沌而杂乱的梦里苏醒，只能记起一个漫不经心的承诺。色块，数字，纤维。洛根脑袋发空地盯着窗外，等待杂质沉淀吐口浊气，下沉的落日余晖在虹膜上烙印着烫伤人的黄。他用了很久才意识到自己刚刚睡着了，但床上只有他一个人。余温已凉。  
斯科特·萨默斯站在窗边，背对阳光，就像他在乌托邦的办公室里常做的那样。他不会期待对方看似随意的瞥视，更不该期待在此时将所有未解决的问题、所有新生出来的烦闷融化进一罐啤酒里，让它们都他妈的化为泡沫随风而散，他唯一期待的是能将此刻延长。  
此刻如此宁静。更像是过去的那些好日子，他们曾真正非常亲近的时光。琴是他们开始沟通的纽带，尽管这听起来如此不可思议。他们了解、尊重、而后打碎承诺。时间以其能够泯灭一切的脚步固执行进，留下一地绞碎的悔意和怀疑。他自己，斯科特·萨默斯，甚至还有那些许许多多的变种人，在期间挣扎，要么变成另一份养料，要么不得不变得足够棱角坚硬；要么承认太阳并屈从，要么自己制造另一颗恒星。  
而每每他们想要将事情变得更好时，结果总是反方向运作出个弗兰肯斯坦。这让他们不得不成为一个个背阳者，挖出自己搏动的心，注入水银，再鲜血淋漓地装回去。  
“你醒了。”斯科特·萨默斯用一种独白的腔调说道，“来看看这。”  
他指着缺损了的殿宇，洛根倒是惊讶于现在他们还能继续飞行——炸毁了的战舰，试图谈谈的人们不知道去往何方，他们两败俱伤。一些看不清面容的剪影在清理战场。  
“很快复仇者就要再来了，善恶之战之后的恶恶大战。”对方并未因他站得太近而显露出什么表情，“虽然我倒不记得谁曾摆出受害者的模样。”  
没有受害者也就无从谈起恶。他记得那是瘦子给一群小鬼头上的课——显然他记得太清楚了些，因为某人严令让他学习怎么教学——还没有经历过什么刻骨铭心的小孩儿们扭紧眉头试图理解这些拗口的概念，快速记下些要点，铅灰蹭在袖口边缘。  
全然的善全然的恶都需要全然的疯狂[4]。斯科特·萨默斯继续到，倾下身子，后背隆起形状漂亮的肌肉，指出多影布谷鸟姐妹中的一个（他总是分不清这三个让他毛骨悚然的女孩）笔记上的拼写错误继续道，也有种观点说，善与恶并不存在，存在的只是力量与软弱。这样一来我们就进行到了下面一组对比，强——  
“我曾想过推开这一切，不把所有的事都揽在自己身上。可一失去重压就会像个气球，绳结断开，风也锁不住。”他上排的洁白牙齿轻轻蹭过下唇发出爆破音，“或者像现在这样，全然的疯狂。在清醒的时候就有不少人说我是个疯子，现在，倒是可以被原谅了。”  
洛根编制不出精巧的语言，亲昵的动作也并非此时所需。最终他只是用目光迫使对方直视自己，尽管那双无法被控制的眼睛被阴影所覆。  
他只能看见黑暗，是吗？只能看见所有一切最坏的结果，只能看见最终所有腐朽破烂，只能在骷髅的眼窝里暂时喘息。  
他们再一次离得太近，但此时一个吻就是亵渎。就在他试图做出点儿什么——揪住斯科特·萨默斯的衣襟——的时候门被打开——什么时候反锁解开了？  
是鲍比从冰道上滑进来，雪片咏叹了一声。年轻人注意到他们的姿态后挠了挠脸颊，一根冰柱从脑袋上窜出来：“呃，我是不是打断了什么？”  
“我在听，鲍比。”镭射眼上前了一步，背着手，不容置疑。  
“就告诉你一声，斯科特，机器已经准备好。”鲍比瞄了一眼不明所以的洛根，“下去就行了。”  
“谢谢你。”他点头，就差一个放在手里签字后合起的档案夹，“我们走吧，金刚狼。”  
“什么意思？”他眯起眼睛，金属骨骼在皮肤下发痒作痛，他有不好的预感。  
鲍比见状立即带门离开了。  
“把你送回去。忘了那些我不该对你说的话吧。”  
“你早有计划，是不是？从见到我的那一刻起还是把我拉上床的那一刻起？”要不是鲍比，他几乎被斯科特·萨默斯唬住了。他忘了镭射眼是个什么样的计划狂，多么喜欢让棋子顺着自己的规划一点点吃掉王，又多么擅长把所有包含进计划里的人蒙在鼓里，将。  
他又重新记起那种感觉，同样的黄昏，同样的对话，他更为迫切的想要撕扯下平静和谨慎的面具看看那之后究竟藏了些什么东西。他记起当时自己是怎么回答的了，几乎使对方脸上切开笑意。  
“——我已经开始恨你了。”  
“先不提时空线的问题，你之后会知道汉克会把它们搞得一团糟。那些孩子需要你。”哈，杀手锏，把他推上一个无法拒绝的新高度，然后自己抽身而去。去变得疯狂，去搞一些他不能理解也不想理解的事情，去执意走一条完全相反的道路。  
“而我们，已经经历了太多，洛根。这不是我——我们曾期望的样子。阳光从来都不属于变种种族，而我已经失去指着痛苦否认太阳的权利[5]。你也许能保留记忆去改变，也许不能，你来这里也许只是一个错误，也许真的意味着什么。”  
明显还有一句话，还有一句是斯科特不透过那面具要对他说的话。他要听的不是这些狗屁，他被搞来的目的也不是为了让斯科特·萨默斯进行自我惩罚。还有一句话。  
“你应该回去。”他说。  
他从未感觉如此无力。他意欲毁灭，一次次一片片一点点毁灭，然而他意欲毁灭的，即是他要守护的。他在追逐一个永远无法企及的山峰，转眼一看却发现他根本走错了方向。于是他只有温顺地牵着牧羊者的手，去往那人用哨音指示之地——  
洛根妥协着来到了底层的实验室，多么眼熟。冰冷的小黑屋，装着恶心果冻的大罐子，挂在架子上的白色实验袍，里面露出牛仔裤的裤脚。哈。  
所有的谎言。扯他娘的蛋。彻头彻尾的骗子。  
时间仍在绞碎。斯科特在拖延什么？  
他们所处的房间一阵颤动，天花板上出现了几块凹陷，外面隐约传来炮火连天，瘦子的预言。  
又是一场战斗，毫无意义的战斗，引向终极的战斗。  
“看来这里就要结束了。”斯科特帮助他钻进那罐子，在他沉落之后机器冷漠发动，横来的夹板狠狠按碎了他的胸口，见鬼！  
“现已不重要了，不再重要了。”  
他被扎了麻醉，他就要闭上眼睛。但他仍在拼尽全力去读对方的口型。把目光摄入。用目光要求。一句话。  
“我需要你，可你……将向阳而亡。”

 

FIN

1：创建于1932年，总高102层，纽约曼哈顿的标志性建筑  
2：殿宇，暗示“至圣之所”，犹太人称为“深渊之墓”，穆斯林称为“灵魂之泉”，《圣经·旧约》中所述大卫为上帝所建造的圣殿，建造之前上帝对大卫说：“你不可以我之名建造殿宇，因为你是一个身经百战之人，你让别人流过血。”  
3：亨利·亚当斯  
4：化自《恶：在人类暴力与残酷之中》  
5：卡夫卡


End file.
